Wonderful
by Sushigirl10
Summary: Sam is in foster care, living in Lima, Ohio with the Marshall family, his new foster family, join Sam on his journey with the ups and downs of being a foster child and watch him as he copes with the stress when he tells the other members of the New Directions. T to be safe!
1. Prologue

Wonderful

Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: This is another tribute to BOOKwOrm92, go check out her story 'Perfect' it's AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**I own: The Marshall family, Sam's foster family.**

Sam had been with the Marshall family for six months now, the placement was going well, his social worker came to the house to see how things were going. Zoey even came to school to see how Sam was doing. It was Saturday and the New Directions were preparing for Sectionals against the Hipsters, a show choir of the elderly, and the Warblers. Lauren, the newest member, was the replacement for Kurt. Since Kurt left to attend Dalton after Dave Karofsky kissed him, the remaining members of the group found it difficult to concentrate when they were supposed to be rehearsing. Sam was trying to demonstrate a spin to the other members of the club when his foot over powered it and he went over on his ankle and twisted it.

"Ow!" said Sam as he sat up and tried to stand up on his now twisted ankle but failed as he toppled over again, causing Puck and Mike to quickly stand up from their seats to rush over to him and help him up.

"Dude, that was some serious fall, you may have twisted it" said Puck as he and Mike helped Sam back to his feet and helped their best friend back to his seat next to Quinn.

"I know that, I just wasn't concentrating on the spin properly" said Sam as Mike turned his eyes on him.

"How's that possible? you're one of the best dancers in the club!" said Mike as he looked at Sam with a confused look in his eyes.

"I've just been thinking about other things" said Sam, catching attention from Quinn.

"Thinking about what?" asked Quinn as she looked at her boyfriend.

"It's none of your business" said Sam, stunning Rachel by his words. Then Sam got a phone call from his foster sister, Jade.

"Hey Sam!" said Jade when her foster brother answered her call.

"Hi Jade, what's up?" said Sam as he smiled to himself.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you" said Jade, smiling.

"I'm in the middle of practice at the moment!" said Sam as Rachel looked at him.

"I just wanted to ask a question" said Jade as she looked over at Rick, her other foster brother.

"Shoot" said Sam as he smiled.

"What's it like?" asked Jade, making Sam go blank.

"What's what like?" asked Sam, a blank look in his eyes.

"What's it like to have a dad?" asked Jade as Sam sighed.

"Jade! It's been ten years since my dad died, I'm fine" said Sam as Rachel looked at him in shock.

"I know, but you must miss him" said Jade as Sam laughed humorlessly.

"No chance! He wasn't much of a dad, with the drugs!" said Sam, laughing humorlessly at the thought.

"Drugs? Seriously?" asked Jade, her eyes widening.

"Yep, I don't care anyway" said Sam as Finn looked at him with confusion in his eyes, as usaul.

"Why not?" asked Jade, getting curious.

"Look, just shut up, Jade! I don't want to talk about it!" said Sam, sounding fierce.

After Sam finished talking to his foster sister, he hung up the phone to find Quinn looking at him with curiosity in her eyes but he ignored it and Will continued the lesson but Sam tuned him out.


	2. Telling the truth

Wonderful

Chapter 2: Telling the truth

**A/N: I didn't mean to take so long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, just the DVDs and CDs!**

**I own: The Marshall family, Sam's foster family.**

Two weeks had passed since Jade had called her foster brother while he was at school on Saturday for a Glee club rehearsal. Sam had made up his mind on when he was going to tell his fellow Glee clubbers about being in foster care (Or rather forced to tell the others because Finn confronted him!) and Sam was beginning to get nervous.

"I saw you on Saturday after rehearsal and you called your mom and dad Alice and Tom!" said Finn as he shoved Sam lightly in the chest.

"That's because they're not my real parents!" said Sam as everyone else in the choir room stared at him.

"Wh-what do you mean, dude?" asked Finn as he stared at his best friend with wide eyes.

"Who was that girl on the phone, Sam?" asked Quinn as she looked at her boyfriend.

"That was Jade, one of my foster siblings" said Sam as Quinn stared at him in shock.

"That's not possible!" said Finn as he glared at Sam.

"I'm in foster care!" said Sam as Finn's mouth fell open.

"What?" asked Will as he stared at his student.

"My dad died when I was a kid and my mom became abusive, social services found out and placed me in a foster family but that didn't work out and I kept being moved home to home until I ended up with the Marshalls!" said Sam as Finn stared at him, a stunned look in his eyes.

"Sam, I don't know what to say..." said Finn as a stunned look formed in his eyes.

"Don't say anything" said Sam as he shot a weak smile in Finn's direction.

"Why didn't you tell us, dude?" asked Mike as he and Tina broke away from their kiss to look at Sam.

"I didn't want to be treated differently" said Sam as Rachel gave him a surprised look.

"We wouldn't treat you differently, Sam! Why would we?" said Rachel, shooting a surprised look in Sam's direction.

"You wouldn't understand, Rachel!" said Sam as Finn shot him a look of concern.

"Did you get bullied, dude?" asked Finn as he shot Sam a look of concern.

"During and after school" said Sam as Artie's eyes widened.

"Whoa! That must've been rough" said Artie as his eyes widened.

"It was, especially with the teasing about my Dyslexia" said Sam as he and Finn went back to their seats.

"How long have you been with this family?" asked Mike as he looked at Sam with curiosity in his eyes.

"Six months, I haven't settled in yet" said Sam as Quinn looked at him with wide eyes.

"Sam, you haven't told us anything about your last foster placement" said Rachel as Sam shuddered.

"It was horrible, my ex-foster dad always abused me in everyway possible for two years, my foster dad before him did worse. The two of them were even worse than my mom" said Sam as everyone gasped.

"Sam, that's really bad!" said Puck as he clenched his hands into fists.

"I'm used to it" said Sam as he shot a smile in Puck's direction.

"What about being adopted?" asked Rachel as she shot a curious look in Sam's direction.

"I'm still up for adoption" said Sam as Rachel looked at him in shock.

"Seriously?" asked Rachel, looking shocked.

"The problem with being adopted, Rachel, is that not many potential adoptive parents want a fithteen year old boy with a learning disability" said Sam as Artie's eyes widened in shock.

"Has your mom ever come to see you, Sam?" asked Rachel, changing the subject.

"No and I don't care" said Sam as Finn looked at him in shock.

"Why?" asked Finn as he looked at his best friend in shock.

"If she wanted to see me, she would've come by now and I doubt it because when I say yes to the visits, she never turns up" said Sam as he looked at Finn in the eyes.

"Outch!" said Finn, looking stunned.

"How hard is it to settle in, Sam?" asked Will as he looked at Sam.

"Quite hard, especially when you've had eight placements before this placement but Alice and Tom didn't even want me, I was just shoved their way because I'm good with little kids" said Sam as he looked at his teacher.

"How long have you been in foster care, Sam?" asked Finn, curiosity forming in his eyes.

"Ten years, I'll be sixteen in a few months" said Sam as Rachel beamed at him, her eyes glowing with excitement.

"We'll have to do something special!" said Rachel, beginning to get excited.

"No Rachel, I don't want a big party or anything" said Sam as his phone started ringing.

"Hi Sam!" said Scott, one of Sam's friends from Dalton Academy.

"Hey Scott!" said Sam, smiling to himself.

"How's the new foster family?" asked Scott, beginning to get interested in how his best friend was doing in his new foster placement.

"They're great, my foster parents are nice" said Sam as Finn shot a small smile in his direction.

"Good, I'd hate to see you back in the hospital" said Scott as he and Sam laughed together like old times. Sam and Scott went on talking for another twenty five minutes until Sam's phone battery was getting a bit low.

"I better go, Scott, my battery's low" said Sam as he and Scott said their goodbyes before hanging up and shoving his phone back into his pocket.


	3. The letter

Wonderful

Chapter 3: The letter

**A/N: Here's the third chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

Sam walked into the choir room, holding a slightly crumpled letter from Zoey, his social worker, saying that his mother wanted to visit, Finn noticed it when Sam sat down in the seat next to him in the choir room before rehearsals.

"Dude, what's that?" asked Finn, pointing to the letter.

"It's a letter from my social worker, my mom wants to visit" said Sam, looking over the letter again with narrowed eyes, trying his best to read the words, man, having Dyslexia sucks!

_To Sam,_

_I have just received a request from your mother, she would like to see you and see how you are getting on with your foster family._

_Don't worry, Alice and Tom have been informed of this and they would be happy to host your mother's visit._

_If you choose to say yes, I will make sure that I am there to keep a close eye on things._

_I'll see you soon,_

_Zoey._

This was going to be interesting...


End file.
